Caged bird finally free
by 1Whitedragon
Summary: She was kept in a cage for many year waiting for her moment to be free once again. When it happened she is out for revenge. She seeks help from a hunter that she had met during the second war. Will she get revenge? Will she fine love?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own**

Darkness was all she saw. She was use to dark now. Had many years to adjust to it. For centuries they had kept her in the dark because they knew what she was. A danger to their kind. A priestess is what she is. A being of that was both pure and light. So why would they keep someone like her alive.

She already knew why. Whenever a powerful being sees her powers and beauty they want her. That's how it always was. This vampire "Master" claimed to love her and became obsess of her. He killed everyone that tried to stop him from taking her. Inuyasha was the last one left to protect her but with the master's strength and speed he was no match. When he had beheaded Inuyasha he captured Kagome and took her away.

For many years she had hoped that someone will come and save her but days became weeks, weeks became months, and months became years. As time has passed that hope was beginning to lose its light. She was all alone. She had hoped that either she'll die from old age or he will lose interest when she does age. But by the time she was supposed to be twenty-one she noticed that she hasn't aged since then. She believed that it was the power of the Shikon jewel that was once again inside her body. It made her immortal, but why? She was sure that Inuyasha or Sesshomaru would have said something before. So she believed that the jewel acted on its own when the creature tried to turn her. It protected her and for once she was glad because she would never want to be a mindless slave to this bloodsucking bastard.

When the centuries had passed, Kagome had pretty much living up to her name. Where ever the vampire rests he keeps her underground in a cell, like a cage. He treated her like one of those porcelain dolls. He always had his servants dress her up in elegant and beautiful dresses with jewelry and never let her out. The only time she was able to go outside was at night where the master can keep an eye on her. She was starting to believe that this was how Bell felt from the Beauty and the Beast movie. But she knew that in this world that this beast won't turn into a handsome prince and she will never fall in love with the creature. The only reason why she hasn't tried to fry his ass or tried to run away was because he bound her powers with a necklace that he created from an ancient spell. It was strong but not strong enough to stop the Shikon jewel from protecting her from turning. The necklace was nothing like Inuyashas, but it was more beautiful and had a lot of diamonds around it and a sapphires gem in the middle.

Suddenly it wasn't dark anymore when the bright lights turned back on. It was so bright that she had to blink her eyes a bit to adjust to the light. But when she looked back down she didn't bother to look up when someone opened the door and came in, for she knew who it was already.

"Wide awake I see Lady Kagome." A male voice said with a German accent

She glared at the floor. She hated this man. Thomas Eichorst was the masters' favorite servant and slave. He's almost reminds her of Naraku by the way he used people and neglects them with threats and empty promises.

He walked towards her but stopped about three feet from her.

"Now are you going to be a lady today or are you going to make things difficult?" He asked

She scoffed with a glare and stood up without looking at him. Thomas took that as a good sign and took off the chain that was attached to her leg.

"The maid had ready you a nice hot bath upstairs and the Master had gotten you a new gown for you to wear when we head for New York." He said

A maid came in with a big box in her arms and put it on Kagomes' bed before taking the lid off and took out a long blue spaghetti strap dress. Thomas took the dress and held it around Kagomes' body.

" Blue. It has always been your color to match those beautiful blue eyes." He said and then she heard him sniff her hair. "So lovely."

He was about to touch her skin when a pain struck his whole body and fell to the floor. Kagome let out a small smirk. The Master was a jealous and greedy bastard. He didn't like to share what was his. Then she frowned at that thought. She didn't belong to him and she never will.

"Forgive me Master, …I didn't mean to." He said in pain

About a minute later she guessed that the Master had forgiven him because he was no longer in pain and he got up from the ground.

"Get her ready." He said and left

The maid picked up the dress and motion Kagome to follow her upstairs. As she followed the maid Kagome couldn't help but feel that when they get to New York that something was going to happen. That her freedom was about to come at long last.

'New York, are you the city that will bring me my freedom?' She thought

.

.

.

The plane had landed and Kagome heard the master had finished his plan. She had to hold back the tears and wished that she could have stopped him but thanks to the curse necklace she can't. It took a few hours for the police, the FBI, the CDC or whoever to come and investigate what had happen. She sensed two people entering the dead plane and one gave her hope for she knew who he was. Her fathers' older brother Ephraim Goodweather and he worked for the CDC. She can't believe that she had forgotten that he lived in New York.

Hey, it has been about 511 years since she has seen her family. She was just lucky that she could remember them by their auras. Then she sensed four of the passengers that were turning, waking up and had startling her uncle and his partner.

A few hours later she felt her prison cage being move somewhere else and put it beside the masters' coffin. Only thing was that he wasn't in it but he was somewhere in the airport.

"Who uncrated these things?" Ephraim asked

"No one." Jim said "This is how they came out. No straps, no containment wraps. This big box was right next to this thing."

Jim pointed to Kagomes coffin. It wasn't large but it was human size like, was made out of marble but had the same design on it like the Masters did.

"Okay what are they? What's inside them?" Ephraim asked

"No one's opened them yet." Jim said

"What does it say on the manifest?" Ephraim asked

The man that seemed to be in charge of the airline told him that the coffins were not on the manifest.

"They look like coffins, don't they?" Nora said

"Coffin? Well maybe the small one and it looks brand new. But this one is nine feet tall. It old." Ephraim said circling the coffins "It's hand-craved, it's not machine."

"Hey guys. Over here." Jim said to three guys in cover suits.

They came and went to level the big coffin down to the ground.

"Uh guys, look, we swabbed it we ran the Geiger, we did samples of the air and everything is fine." Jim said "But the NTSB was crystal clear. They didn't want us to touch anything."

"Help me open it." Ephraim said

"Okay." Jim said giving in knowing how stubborn he was.

They opened the coffin and saw that it had soil in it. Then Nora asked if it was possible for someone to load the coffins without being unnoticed and unchecked. The chances where none in this time of era, especially with something as big as the Masters coffin.

"Okay let's check box number two." Ephraim said

They walked over to Kagomes coffin and tried to open it but it wouldn't. Kagome didn't get her hopes up because she knew with the high tech security code they put in no one could open but Thomas and the double sound proof they put inside so no one could hear her. Then Jim looked at the edges and saw a code pad on the right side.

"It there a way to see what's inside without opening it?" Ephraim asked Bishop

The guy nodded and then came back with some kind of heating device. When he used on the coffin he almost dropped it when he saw what was inside.

"We need to open this thing right now!" Bishop shouted "Core-bar, blowtorch anything! Hurry now!"

Everyone scatter around doing what he had ordered.

"Uh, something wrong Bishop?" Ephraim asked

"There's a body in that thing…" Bishop said "…and its still alive."

Ephraim quickly took the device and looked himself. His eyes widen when he saw the body turned to its side. Two men took Kagomes coffin to a different room and tried many ways to open it without hurting her from the inside but nothing worked so far. They wanted to try the code pad but they were told that if the code was wrong it will just lock itself even more. Kagome made a choice. It was the last part of her hope to finally be free. She wasn't sure if they'll be able to hear her but she had to try. She knew the code and it was sick to her. She started to do Morse code (hopefully someone knew it), of her birthday, hoping that someone could hear it. She repeated again and again and again. It wasn't until Nora that had heard it and figured it out.

"9, 12, 19, 82." Nora whispered

"What?" Jim said

"Listen." She said

Everyone went quiet and started to hear the light tapping.

"9, 12, 19, 82." She repeated and went over to the code pad.

"Nora, are you serious. You could lock this thing even more." Jim said walking with her

"It's our only chanced to save this person." She said

Just when she dialed the numbers in Ephraim came in and then they heard locks unattached themselves and then it opened. They saw blue cushions first but then they saw a young woman that looked Asian wearing a blue dress. For the first time in the last 511 years she opened her eyes to a new light.

"Kagome?" Ephraim said

"Hello Uncle." She said


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own**

 **A/N: Okay before you read this you might want to read the first one again because I added a few things. If you had read the new first one already then please continue reading this.**

Ephraim couldn't believe his eyes. His brothers' daughter, his niece that has been missing for eleven years was right in front of him. Many emotions went through him from that moment. Happy that she was found, horrified of what she had been through and anger on who took her and what they did to her. The rage got worst when they took her to be cleaned and check to see if she was infected by whatever had happened on the plane and medics showed him photos of scars that were on her back. He pretty much punched his right hand at the wall. They did some other tests to see if she was rape and lucky for his other hand it was saved since she wasn't. Then after she was done putting her hospital gown on the medics put her in an isolation seal of her own with the other survivors in the room.

"Oh wow finally some entertainment in here." Bolivar Smirked as he looked up and down with lust.

"Hey back off." Ephraim said as he was in his full suit again. "Are you okay Kagome?"

Kagome nodded

"Why do you still have that thing on?" Ephraim asked when he saw the necklace on her still.

"It won't come off." Nora said "They've almost tried everything. It even broke some clippers."

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm gonna call your mother and when everything is clear I'm getting you out of here." He said

Kagome gave him a smile but there was a part her that knew that might not happen. She could sense the Master anger and he was mad that they opened her coffin and freed her. She was afraid that he will come and kill everyone here but time was running out and she knew that he wouldn't risk it. She felt his anger when he killed the one that saved her from her cage. She looked at the survivors and could sense them changing little by little. There was no sense in telling or warning them because to them vampires are just myths. Plus with her powers bound to the necklace she can't purified the worms that were inside them. So she just sat down on her cot and just stared at the wall like she normally does now and started to sing. The Master always made her sing for him during the days, so she got used to doing it. Beside it was the only thing that keeps her from boredom.

'Sometimes I want to runaway

To the world of midnight

Where the darkness fills the air

Where it's icy cold

Where nobody has a name

Where living is not a game

There, I'll hide my broken heart

Dying to survive

There, no one can see me cry

The tears of my lonely soul

In the dark and cold world of midnight

Midnight

Midnight'

Everyone inside the airport herd her angelic voice and wondered where it was coming from. Abraham recognized the voice. He remembered hearing it during his time at the camps during World War 2, when he met her. He hoped it was her so he could finally live up to his promise. When he got to the second floor of the airport and made his way through the crowd and then tried to find a way to get past security. He spotted someone that had a CDC badge so he started to take out one of his meds and began grunting and coughing. Jim saw this and offered him some help. When the security guard left Abraham asked if Jim was in charged because he knew something about what happen on the plane. Hearing that Jim waited till Ephraim and Nora came back from the conference with the press.

"Eph, I'm sorry, but I think you're gonna want to talk to this man." Jim said

"Dr. Goodweather, my name is Abraham Setrakian." Abraham said

"It's very nice to meet you. I can't talk right now." Ephraim said

"Eph. He says he some insight into the outbreak here." Jim said

Ephraim didn't look like he bought it so he told Jim to take Abraham so he could write his information down and tried to leave.

"Time is of the essence, Doctor." Abraham said "You have to listen to me. I have seen this disease before. I have faced it before. Y-Y-You must contain it."

"You've seen this before? Where?" Nora asked

"I assure you, we we're taking every available precaution." Ephraim said

"You're not. You can't." Abraham said "And he is counting on that."

"He?" Ephraim asked

"It is too much to say all at once here without...sounding crazy." Abraham said

Ephraim nervously laugh. "No, of course not. Jim, we're going to the cargo hold. Please take care of this gentleman for me. Thank you."

He wanted to get away from this guy as soon as possible.

"The bodies. They are not decomposing normally, yes?" Abraham said and that made they stopped. "The tissues are still pliable."

"How do you know that?" Nora asked

Then he went on saying that the bodies needed to be destroyed and Ephraim had enough and told security to take him away. They continued on leaving until…

"Doctors! Did you fine a girl in one does coffin's that goes by the name Kagome?" He shouted

Ephraim stopped in his tracks.

"You did, didn't you? You must get her out of here! Once she is free he will never stop hunting for her!" Abraham shouted before the security took him away.

"Eph?" Nora said

"I'm going to check on Kagome right now." He said

.

.

.

Kagome lay down on her cot asleep and she started to dream. She was in the JFK airport parking and then she some guy taking one of the CDC vans. He was Mexican, kind of good looking but there was something about him that seemed familiar. She went over to the passenger side and looked in the back and the Masters coffin inside.

"No, you mustn't take it across the river." She said

He startled her when he looked at her as if he heard her and then she woke up with her uncle by her side.

"You okay Kagome?" He asked

"The coffin is gone! You have to stop it!" She said

"Whoa, whoa kid what are you talking?" He asked

"You didn't looked deep enough inside the coffin. The carriers are inside it." She said in logic that she knew that he will take seriously.

"Are you sure?" He said

"Yes." She nodded "Go."

Ephraim hurried out of his suit and check to see where the coffin was and saw that it was missing like Kagome said. He checked the video cameras and saw that something had taken it somehow. He started calling Jim, telling him to stop all vans and trucks that might be big enough to be able to hide the coffin.

Gus was in the lot and looked for the van he was supposed to deliver. He found it and started looking inside the glove apartment for the rest of the money Eichorst had promised. Once he counted it he heard a soft gasp by the passenger side.

"No, you mustn't take it across the river." A female voice said

He looked up and saw the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen stand by the window in the passenger side. Then she just vanished out of nowhere.

"What the hell." He said

He got of the van and looked around for the girl. When he couldn't fine he shook his head and went back in the van. That's when he saw the coffin and he was getting a bad vibe off it but he shook it off and started driving. He got out of the garage but he started to worry when one of the cops told him pull over. He ready and hide his gun just in case things go bad. When the cop asked him to show some I.D Gus gave him the badge Eichorst gave him but cop didn't except it and asked him to step out of the van. That is until Jim came by and the cop showed him the badge Gus gave him. Jim had a worried look in his eyes but told the cop that Gus was one of their cleaners and to let him go. When cop gave the signal to clear Jim told Gus to tell the people at StoneHeart group that he was done with them and let Gus leave.

When the search was over Jim head back to where Ephraim and Nora were and told them that they checked everywhere but found nothing. They couldn't understand how a 500 pound and 9ft coffin was able to disappeared without anyone seeing it.

"We'll get a break. We always do. We just gotta find someplace to start." Jim said

"This is where we start." Ephraim said as he took out small glass box filled with worms that Nora found on the plane.

"What the hell are those?" Jim asked

"Something new." Ephraim said

.

.

.

StoneHeart group…

"Everything went as planned." Eichorst said "Love is going to guide them all back to their homes, to their love ones."

"Curious details." Palmer said "An old man with a sword was arrested at the airport and a young Asian woman was found in a coffin that was on the plane."

"The Jew. He's still at it. After all these years." Eichorst said

"You must admire him for that." Palmer said

"And the Masters queen has been release that is not good. I'll take care of the Jew. You must make sure that the queen is back to where she belongs." Eichorst said

"Mmm…it's already being taken care of." Palmer said

Eichorst looked at the city and smiled. "I look out upon this island and I savor what is to come…purity."

Palmer couldn't agree more. For once he had everything that he has ever wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own**

 _Dreaming..._

 _Kagome looked out at the field when she sensed a dark aura in a nearby village. She didn't like this one. It was too tainted for her liking._

" _Lady Kagome."_

 _She turned and saw Miroku with Sango and Kilala on her shoulder._

" _I assume you sense this aura too." He said_

" _It kind of reminds me of Naraku's." Kagome said_

" _What's going on?" Inuyasha asked as he jumped down from the trees with Shippo on his shoulder._

 _Then he sniffed the air and let out a little growl._

" _I smell human blood and something else in that village too." He said "Something I've never smelled before and it's foul."_

" _We should see what's going on and stop this thing." Kagome said_

 _They all agreed and headed towards the village. When they got to the village, what they saw was something that they have never seen before. It looked like a bat demon but it had no wings or hair and it had some kind of a stinger or something out of its mouth and it started feeding on one of the villagers with it. When it was done it looked at them with a hiss and was about to charge at them until Kagome quickly notch her bow and her arrow scratched its cheek. It stop in its tracks with a shock look on its face and looked at her with wide eyes._

" _That was a warning. The next one will hit you between your eyes if you take one more step." She said "Now who are you and why did you hurt the villagers?"_

 _The creature got over his shock and let out a dark smile and laughed._

" _Why, you ask my dear? It is simple. I was looking for a meal to feed on and this village was filled of human blood to feed on." It chuckled_

" _What are you? Where did you come from? By the way you dress you're not from Japan." Miroku said_

" _I have been called by many names so it matters not. I have travel across Europe to come to the land that was able to defeat my people in battle many eons ago." It said "My people have been known by many names. The cold ones, drinker of men, Noferatu…"_

" _A vampire." Kagome gasped_

" _Ah so you do known what I am my dear, may I asked what you are for you are the one with the power that can harm me?" He asked_

" _She doesn't have to tell you anything bat face. Now you better leave our lands and head back to where ever you came from." Inuyasha said as he stood in front of Kagome to protect her._

 _Then he took out Tessaiga and it looked like the creature might have sensed the swords power and backed away with a glare._

" _This isn't over half breed. We will meet again." It said but at the last part he was looking at Kagome when he said that and then he vanished._

 _Kagome looked at the bodies and sensed that there was something strange about them. They were dead but not quit dead. Then she saw that Shippo was about to walk up to the dead body that the creature fed on._

" _Shippo get away from there." Kagome said_

 _Shippo jumped out of the way and ran back to Kagome side._

" _The body's aura is changing into that creature." Miroku said_

" _So the legends are true." Kagome said "Once you are bitten by a vampire you turn into one."_

" _You are familiar with this demon Kagome?" Sango asked_

" _They are known as myths throughout the world in modern era. But I never thought that that's what a real vampires look like." Kagome said_

" _Maybe we should talk to Sesshomaru about this?" Miroku said_

" _Why the hell would we do that?" Inuyasha growled_

" _It did say that his people were defeated here. Maybe he knows more about it and how to destroy it." Miroku said_

 _Inuyasha scoffed and crossed his arms with a glare but stopped when Kagome put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile. His shoulders slumped down in defeat and gave her a smile too in agreement._

" _But what are we going to do about the bodies? We can't leave them here." Shippo asked_

" _But we can't let them live either. These people are changing and I don't think Kagome and I have enough energy to cleanse everyone. Not after we just destroyed Naraku." Miroku said_

 _Inuyasha nod in agreement and took out Tessaiga again. He looked at Kagome and saw the sadness in her eyes._

" _I'm sorry Kagome but it's the only way. It's too late for save to save them now." He said_

 _Then he used the Wind Scar to destroy the village with the dead in it. They were about to leave until Inuyasha had smelled something up on the mountains. Kagome looked up and could faintly see a hooded figure on a horse. Even though she couldn't see the person she could sense that it had the same aura as the vampire but also had a human aura mix in it too._

 _._

 _._

Real life…

Kagome woke up from her sleep when someone shook her and told her to get dress. The survivors were happy to hear this and quickly started to get dress. Luckily for her Ephraim was able to fine her some clothes from the airport lost and found that fit her. Hey she wasn't complaining, as long as she didn't have to wear that dress again she's good. She wore some plain blue skinny jeans, a black tan top, a jean jacket with a hood and some black sneakers. Once she was done she decided to stay and wait for her uncle. But that went away when two guards came in and walked her way. They said that she had to come with them and Kagome didn't like the looks of these guys so she panicked. When one tried to grab her shoulder she kicked him in the face and then stomach kicked the other before elbow hit him on his back. Once they were down she made a run for it but one of them quickly recovered and quickly shoots an electronic gun at her. She was hit and down in minutes but so was the guy when Bolivar pounced on him and nearly chocked him to death with one hand. By this time the other three were crunch in front of Kagome all. They were all possession, hissing and looked like they were protecting her.

"Let her go! Now!" Bolivar growled

The guy nodded and let go of the gun and Kagome stopped struggling. Once she stopped the survivors started to break out of their trance and fell to ground blacking out. Kagome knew what happened. The Master saw through their eyes that she was being hurt and then force his slaves to protect her. Even though they aren't fully transforming he can still control them in this state. Then the two men got up and picked her up and left before Ephraim and Nora or anyone else came in. A few minutes later Ephraim and Nora came in to stop the survivors from leaving and then notice that Kagome wasn't there.

"Where's Kagome?" He asked

"Who?" One guard asked

"My niece. She was here just an hour ago where is she?" He asked and started to panic.

When no one said anything he started to panic some more and went looking for her. But it was all ready to late. Before they even knew it the men that took Kagome left, along with the coffin she was in.

.

.

.

Just as he said Eichorst went to talk to Abraham in Jail. He was taunting as always to the old hunter and told him to stay out of his Masters ways. But Abraham wasn't backing down and vowed that he will kill him and the Master with the sliver sword once he is out. When Eichorst was about to leave a young Asian man came in and he accidentally bumped into Eichorst shoulder. Eichorst eyes widen and had to hold back a hiss when he felt a sting burning his shoulder. He looked at the young man who was now sitting down in front of Abraham.

"Abraham Setrakian I presume." The young man said on the phone.

"It is. Who are you?" Abraham asked

"My name is Souta Higurashi." He said

Both Abraham and Eichorst eyes widen.

"I believe you know my big sister, Kagome." Souta said

Then he glanced at Eichorst with a glare and saw that he was gone.

"My employer is willingly to pay for your bail if you agree to help us fine her and we will help you fine the Master and destroy him." Souta said

"And who may this employer be, may I ask?" Abraham asked

"Sesshomaru Tashio." Souta said

.

.

.

Ephraim didn't know what to do. First, his niece is kidnapped again and no one saw who took her or knew where they went. He went to the police but they were no help. Then his boss released the survivors because someone made a bogus lie about what had happened on the plane. After that his boss took him and Nora off the case. He did got some good news when the captain called saying that he wanted to help because he felt responsible for what happen and that he knew about the two coffins.

Now he was at a crossroad. He knew he should be looking for Kagome but he couldn't stop thinking about the case since it was getting bigger and stranger. Then he son called text him and that made decisions even harder. If it wasn't for Nora he might have chosen the case. When he knocked on the door Kelly answered it and she had worry and tears in her eyes.

"Have they found her yet?" Kelly asked

"No, the police are doing everything they can to fine her." He said

He knew had she would worry about Kagome the most. After all they were Kagomes godparents and Kagome was like a daughter that Kelly always wanted.

"What if they don't? What if they have her over the states right now?" She said trying to hold back her tears. "Its been eleven years Eph. How could you let her out of your sight?" Before he could saying anything she beat him to it. "Let me guess the airplane case. You could have called me or Souta and one of us would have went to get her. I had to hear this from Souta himself who saw her on the news. Do you even care about your family?"

"Of course I do but we had to make sure she wasn't infected like the passengers were." He said "I promise Kelly I will fine her."

Kelly said nothing but the look on her face told him she didn't believe him.

.

.

 **A/N: I know what you what you're thinking, 'she kidnapped again?' But I have a reason for it, you'll soon see. The next chapter will skip to the four episode of season 1. And as for that hooded man on the cliff from the dream scene yes it was Quinlan (The Masters son). He'll be in a few dream scenes until the second season. I was also thinking of doing a love triangle between Gus/Kagome/Quinlan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own**

Kagome woke up with gasp and looked around the room she was in. She didn't recognize the place at all and saw the chain on her leg again. She let out a frustrated scream into her pillow. She was finally free and she was finally free and she let herself get caught. Then she stopped when she heard the door opened and saw someone she had never seen before. He was a black man that was dressed in a security suit and he was human.

"Good morning Miss Higurashi." He said

"Who are you? Where am I this time?" She asked coldly

"Reggie Fitzwilliam, I am Mr. Palmer's right hand man. You are in the home of StoneHeart crop." He said politely "Mr. Palmer would like for you to join him for breakfast."

He carefully took off the chain and quickly stepped away from her. Kagome mentally smirked, seeing that they already knew what she could do. She followed the man out of her cell and down a hallway to a dining room. In the room she saw a man that looked old enough to be her grandfathers' age. Now she understood why he is helping them out. Sensing that he was nearly dying, he believed that they could stop that by changing him. She mentally scoffed and rolled her eyes. These old rich men always try to beat death and become immortal.

"Ah, good morning Lady Kagome." Palmer said "I have heard so much about you. Please sit down."

She took a set that was at the end of the table and Reggie placed food on her plate.

"Please help yourself. You must be starving." Palmer said "I was under strict orders to make sure you are treated well. As for the men that treated you at the airport, they have been dealt with Eichorst already."

She glared at the man before eating a little bit of the food. She was starving but she didn't want to show it.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked "Why are you helping these people?"

"Because of the deal we made. I give them what they want and in return they will give me what I have wanted for many years." He said "Immortally."

"So you'll give up your soul and the lives of innocent people just to be like them." She glared "Don't you know what will happen when they spread or how many people will die because of them? You have no guilt or regret on your actions?"

She saw the look on Reggie and knew that he felt those things but Palmer just smiled but said nothing. That's all she need to hear from him.

"Caring and selfless as always Lady Kagome."

She didn't have to look up to know that it was Eichhorst. She had already sensed him when he entered the building.

"I am surprised that I am here instead with him." Kagome said

"That's because your new room is still being made." Eichhorst said "Which the Master is not happy about."

"The materials you asked for was hard to come by. Even with my money." Palmer said "He does not need to worry it will be ready in about three days."

"You have one day to finish it. The Master doesn't like his queen away from his side for long." Eichhorst glared

This led to an argument between the two for a while until something caught Reggie attention from his ear piece.

"Uh sir you may want to see this." He said

He pressed a remote and a TV appeared from above and was turned on to the News. She saw her aunt Kelly with the police and a young man that looked to be an older version of her brother. Her aunt talked about her adduction at the airport and asked the citizens to help fine her. Then the young man stepped forward after Kelly was done talking.

"Hello I am Kagomes' little brother Souta Higurashi. It has been eleven years since my sisters' disappearance from Japan. My family had never stopped giving up that she was still alive because she is strong and was never the one to give up on anything. So after all these years I saw her on the news that she was found in a coffin alive and on that plane." Souta said "But before I could see Kagome again they took her again without being seen by anyone. Which makes me wonder how high these people are and if they had paid the airline to make sure that they weren't seen. I and along with my adoptive big brother help will find out." The camera turned to a man that made Kagome gasp and Palmer almost choke on his food. It was Sesshomaru. He looked the same but his hair was black, had brown eyes and his markings were gone. He still wore his stone face and was wearing a black business suite with a white trench coat. "This is the picture they took of her when she was found." He showed a full blow photo of her that was in the dress. "And to help the search go faster with any known whereabouts we are offering $50,000.00 dollars. For bringing her back alive and well $770,000.00 dollars."

Kagome gaped at the offering. Palmer told Reggie to turn the TV off and looked like he was panicking. Eichhorst on the other hand didn't seem that affected by the News at all.

"This is not good." Palmer said "How is it that you know Tashio? That man doesn't socialize with anyone."

"He was my last lover oldest brother and he was like a brother to me in the past." She smirked

"Dame it." He muttered

"I don't quit see the problem here Palmer." Eichhorst said "No one that we paid will ever say anything."

"You don't know Tashio. He is a ruthless business man and he has been waiting to take me down." Palmer said "If he finds out that I'm involved…"

"He will be taken care of like all the others." Eichhorst said

"Maybe your Master should give you a little heads up about my big brother. Sesshomaru isn't someone to underestimate or taken lightly." Kagome glared

Eichhorst said nothing and just left the room.

.

.

.

Gus woke up and saw that it was morning already. When he got up he thought back about his dream. He dreamt about that girl that he saw at the JFK airport garage. She was asking him to save her, to free her from her prison but before he could say or do anything something drags her away. He tries to reach out to her but she was gone. He didn't know why but he wanted to help her.

After getting up and putting on a muscle shirt on he headed to the kitchen to get something to eat. He saw his brother shaking because the drugs were wearing off his system and then he saw his best friend Felix making breakfast for everyone. Gus sat down and Felix was about to say something about a job until Crispin turned up the News. Gus was about to yell at him to turn it down until he saw the girl he dreamt about. He was surprised that she was from a rich family and he heard his friend whistle about the rewards for either knowing where she was or finding her. But he didn't care about that. All he was looking at were her unique blue eyes from her photo. They had fire in them. It showed him that whoever has her, she wasn't going to give in and fight till she is free, dead or alive. She was a survivor, just like him. Then he broke away when his mom came in.

" _I'm home boys."_ Miss Elizalde said in Spanish

" _Good morning! Hi, mom."_ Gus said

" _I'm home. How are you?"_ She said

" _Good. How are you?"_ He said

When they got up to hug her she was surprised that Felix was there and gave him a big hug. Then she turned to Gus to give the bag of sweet rolls that he like and hugged him too.

"You know how much I love this Niño." She said about Felix and hugged him again. "Ah, everyday he calls me or came when you were away."

"I know." Gus said

" _My Felix is so, so cute."_ She said pinching Felix cheeks _"Go ahead._ He brings me groceries."

"I stole it from my pop's shop." Felix joked

"Don't joke." She warned him

"Not joking." He laughed

When he brought her a plate she said that it was too much and that she needed to watch her weight. Then Crispin walked by the table and she offered him some food but he refused and walked away. Gus glared at his brother for refusing their mothers' kindness and then his face softens when he looked at his mother. He will always feel guilty for her heart for what he did.

" _Thank you, mama."_ He said

" _You welcome, son."_ She said

" _I love you."_ He said

" _I love you too." She smiled_

He knew that she meant it but he could still see the disappointment in her eyes.

.

.

.

Kagome lean against the wall of her prison and started to fiddle with the cruse necklace. She may hate it but it was the only thing that was part of Inuyasha. The Master made the necklace with Inuyasha heart. Telling her that the only way to take it off was for someone with the same heart and love as Inuyasha had for her could release her from it. She started to tear up a little just by thinking of it.

'I'm obsessive, when just one thought of you comes up

And I'm aggressive, when just one thought of closing up

You got me stressing

Incessantly pressing the issue

Cause every moment gone you know I miss you

I'm the question and you're of course the answer

Just hold me close boy

Cause I'm your tiny dancer

You make me shaken up, never mistaken

But I can't control myself

Got me calling out for help

S.O.S please someone help me

It's not healthy, for me to feel this

Y.O.U. are making this hard

You got me tossin' and turnin'

And can't sleep at night

This time please someone come and rescue me

Cause you on my mind it's got me losing it

I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me'

Before she could continue the song ended the door opened and that man Reggie came in quickly and went to unchain her.

"Hurry we must go before they notice." He said

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered

They quietly but quickly hurry down the hallway and opened a secret door way that leads to the exit stairs.

"Mr. Palmer has gone completely over board by listening to these people." He said as they went down stairs. "He believes in whatever these people say and I knew from the beginning that they were bad news. But he refused to listen."

As they were going to down the stairs Eichhorst was heading towards Kagomes' chambers with a maid by his side holding a large box with a new dress. He came in with a smile and then it turned into a fearful scowl with a growl when he saw the room empty. He let out a fearful roar that was heard by Kagome and Reggie and they hurried downstairs even faster. She sensed Eichhorst getting closer to them so not wanting to get Reggie in any trouble for his action she kicked him in the face. When Eichhorst was three stairs up he saw Reggie hit the wall and fell to the ground. She then opened one of the entrance doors and hurried inside the busy building. She didn't care about the people looking at her because she knew that the vampire wouldn't blow his cover by using his fast speed and also that the sun was still out and he was avoiding the sunlight as much as he could. Then she stop in her tracks when she saw the security guards coming down the hallway she was in. She wanted to turn but Eichhorst blocked the other end. She glared and backed against the wall and was about to give up until she looked at the glass window. It was a high jump and she wasn't sure if the jewel will save her if she jumped. But she didn't care, she wouldn't be a cage bird anymore. As if he read her mind Eichhorst eyes widen and hurried as fast as he could to stop her. With great speed she ran towards the window and jumped. The window breaks which stopped Eichhorst from going any further because of the sun and she fell. He could sense the Masters' anger at him and fear for his queen but knew he couldn't do anything. Kagome fell straight down with no fear and closed her eyes waiting for the impact.

Gus and Felix were driving a stolen car down Manhattan to a guy that sold stolen cars. Then suddenly something slammed through the roof of the car making Gus spin and swirl the car. He managed to avoid hitting any cars and pulled over in an empty alley.

"Shit, what the fuck just happen?" He said

Felix looked at the back and his eyes widen. He tapped Gus shoulder and Gus saw a young woman in the back.

"Fuck." He whispered

He unbuckled himself and went in the back so he could turn her over. When she did he saw that she was that girl from the News. He knew because there was no other woman with an angle face like hers and because of the necklace that was around her neck. He picked it up a little to look at it and suddenly it came off. He raised a brow and thought that the chain had broken and then he just realize something. This girl just crash through this car and there is no blood, no broken bone sticking out anywhere and she was still breathing. Then he felt her moving in his arms and she opened her eyes a little.

"Help…please." She said

Then she passed out in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own**

Gus was able to ditch the car and ended up stealing a new one and drove back home. He didn't think the cops will believe him that he wasn't the kidnapper with his record. Plus with her out cold she wouldn't be able to testify it. So he told his friend that he was going to take her back to his place until she woke again.

"I don't think we should bring her here Gus." Felix's said when he opened the door. "What if your brother is here?"

"He won't. He always leaves at this time to who knows where." Gus said

He looked inside and everything was quite. He guessed his mom was at work so he brought her in and took her to his room. Crispin knew better than to go into his room. He laid her down on his bed and brushed her hair out of her face. She was so beautiful that he had to resist from kissing her. He quickly shook that thought away and sat on the end of the bed. Then he took out the necklace that fell off of her and looked at it. There was something eerier about it. It gave him bad vibes.

"How much do you think that thing is worth Gus?" Felix asked

"Don't know. Probably 100 grand or even more? Everything looks real." Gus said "But to tell you the truth I wouldn't mind getting rid of it. Just touching this thing is giving me a disturbing vibe."

He tossed it on his dresser and started to rub his face. This was a strange day. An hour went by and the girl still hasn't woke up yet. They worried that she might actually be dead but Gus always checked her pulse every few minutes and she was still breathing.

Gus and Felix went into the kitchen to make something to eat and Kagome started to flutter her eyes. She looked around and saw that she wasn't in her cage room and knew that she got away but where. She looked around and saw that she was in a man's room. Then she saw a familiar object on the dresser and her eyes widen. She put her hand around her neck and didn't feel the curse necklace around her anymore. A small smile appeared on her face and started to cry a little. She was free. Free from the binding. Free from him. She could actually feel her powers resurfacing. After a while she wiped her tears away and got up to meet her saviors. When the door open both Gus and Felix turned towards the door and saw her walk out of the room.

"You had us worry there sleeping beauty." Felix said "You've been asleep for hours."

"Sorry we couldn't take you to the hospital it just…" Gus said

"No. That would be the first place they would've tried to fine me." She said "May I ask who took this off?"

She took out the necklace from her pocket.

"That will be me." Gus said "It must have broken when you fell."

She smiled and then to his surprised she hugged him. Gus felt a little uncomfortable and his face was a little red. He looked over to his friend and saw that he was trying hard not to laugh at him.

"Thank you." She said

"Uh…no problem." He said

Then she went over to opened the window and threw the necklace out. Felix looked like he was about to reach out for it but Gus understood why. He knew that the necklace was like a collar that the pervert put on her to mark her as his. Maybe that's why he had that bad vibes from it.

"Do you…want something to eat?" Gus asked "You look like you haven't ate in days."

Kagome nodded

"Hope you don't mind spicy food I kind of went a little over board on it." He said

"I don't mind." She said "Um…sorry about your car."

"You don't have to worry about it, it…" Felix laughed

Then Gus nudged him to stop him finishing what he was going to say.

"It's no problem. Just glade that you're okay." Gus said

Kagome knew that they must have heard about the reward but she didn't mind. She didn't feel any bad vibes from them and she was just glad that she was away from him and free from his binding. She sat down at the table and Gus gave her a plate. She took one bit and she could feel her tongue on fire. She could tell that her face were red by the way they were looking at her.

"Told you that it was hot." Gus chuckled "Want something to wash it down?"

"Water…please." She said

"No, that will just make it worst…I'll get you some milk." Felix said

"Thank you." She said

Once he brought her milk they ate a peaceful meal for a while. When they were finished Kagome told them that she needed to leave knowing well that they'll be looking for her. She didn't know where to go and knew that going uptown will be bad, knowing well that they'll make sure to keep her away from Sesshomaru. There was someone she knew that might be around but wasn't sure where he was. After telling them of the guy she was looking for they couldn't believe that she knew the Jew from the Pawn Shop. He gave her a jacket with a hoodie so she could hide herself and the three hurried over to the place. When they got there they saw that it was still close and Gus thought to come back another time but Kagome stopped them when she sensed Abraham in there with others. She started banging on the door some more calling out Abraham's name. About five minutes later Abraham finally opened the door and when he saw her he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Ka…Kagome?" He said

"It's good to see you, Abraham." She smiled and hugged him

"So you two do know each other." Gus said

"How do you know this boy?" Abraham glared at Gus and Felix

"They're the ones that saved me and…freed me from the necklace." Kagome said

Abraham looked around her neck saw that the necklace was gone.

"Kagome." A voice said

She looked up and saw Sesshomaru and Souta standing there in the middle of the pawn shop.

"Big brother. Souta." She smiled and ran up to them to hugged Souta first. _"I have missed you both so much. I thought…I thought I'll never see either of you again."_

" _We've missed you so much sister."_ Souta cried with a smiled _"We've never gave up hope."_

Kagome step backed a little and took a good look at her little brother. He had grown so much. He was now two inches taller than her.

"I can't believe how you have grown baby brother." She said

Souta smiled and rolled his eyes playfully at that.

"Well right now it looks you're the little sibling now." He teased and ruffled her hair.

"Hey! You may be taller than me but I'm still your big sister." She glared but still smiled. Then she turned to Sesshomaru and bowed her head to him. _"It's been so long my lord. I thought you will never fine me."_

" _That wretched being knew how to cover his tracks and his scent."_ Sesshomaru said _"Every time I got close he knew when to ran. I am sorry, sister, that it took this long."_

"I was beginning to lose hope. That I'll never be free again." She said trying to hold her tears.

"I am sorry." He said

"I forgive you, my brother." She said and hugged him.

He hugged her back and looked over at Gus and Felix who stood their quietly to give them a moment.

"You are the one that found her." He said more than asked

"Yeah." Gus said

Sesshomaru released Kagome and went over to the counter. He picked up two large suite cases and handed the cases to them.

"I believe you have heard about the reward. Here it is." He said

Felix gladly took one but Gus hesitated at first and looked at Kagome. For some reason he didn't want her to think it was all about the money.

"Come on man, she's safe and we got the money. Let's go cuz." Felix said

After hearing his best friend he was able to return to normal and took the case. He was about to leave but Kagome stopped him.

"Thank you,…for everything and bringing me here. If it wasn't for you I don't know where I would go." She said

"It was…it was no problem really." Gus said

Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I know you are a good person Gus. Even if you don't think so. Don't doubt yourself." She said

He gave her a small smile and nodded before he left. Kagome watched him leave and a part of her was a little disappointed that he did. She was brought out of her thoughts when Souta nudged her shoulder and she looked up at him.

"New admirer sister." He teased

"Shut up." She glared

"To be honest child, I think you can do better than that man." Abraham said

Sesshomaru cleared.

"We should get you inside before the beings spies see you." Sesshomaru said

Agreeing with his decision they went back inside and Abraham locked up the gate again. It happen a stressful day and Kagome just wanted to sleep next to her little brother. He wrapped his arms around protectively and tight as he was afraid that she was going to disappear again. He was left in charge of the place since Abraham and Sesshomaru went out to hunt the creatures down.

Two days later…

Everything seemed to go back to normal for Gus. That was until his old employer sends someone to retrieve him and that bad feeling was back again. He and his friend Felix went with him and the guy took them to an underground tunnel. Gus was done with this man and he had Felix brought his gun to end it.

"Ah, you brought a friend." Thomas said in amusement

"Look Slick. I told you. I'm out." Gus said "What do I gotta do to convince you that I'm done?"

"Gus, you violated two of the four rules." Thomas said "You didn't come back with the second box and on top of that you attempted to examine the cargo. The deal we made therefore is no longer valid, and you remain in my employ."

"It wasn't my fault the second box wasn't in there and I didn't look in that box." Gus said

"We're not going to debate the issue." Thomas said "Here is your new assignment. In the basement of St. Sebastian's Hospital you will find the refrigerated remains of a body. An associate will pick you up and take you to this body. You will remove it from the hospital premises. And you will dispose of it. I trust you know of a secure location for such a task."

"I don't think you're hearing me." Gus said and cussed him of in Spanish and then spoke to Felix. **"Let's go. He tries to stop us, we bury him."**

" **For this you will be paid 800 dollars and your mother will not be deported from this country. Do you understand?"** Thomas said in Spanish

"Sorry pal but you can't bring that on me anymore. It's all over. She legal now and money is no longer the problem." Gus said

Thomas looked at him a second and amuse smirked was placed on his face.

"I see, so that's the money came from. And how this…" Thomas said and held out the cruse necklace. "…came off the Queens neck. I thought the scent smelled familiar. But I am quite surprise that someone like you…was able to take it off, when so many have tried and failed."

Gus looked at the necklace and knew that was one that Kagome tossed out the window. This was not good.

"So since I don't smell her on you that mean she's not with you. No matter. We will fine her. It's almost time. Soon there will be more of us out there and there won't be nowhere for her to hide" Thomas said "So take the job and maybe…just maybe you might be on our bosses good side and your family might get to live."

Not liking how this guy was talking to him Gus punched him hard in the face but it had no effect on him and it looked like he was wearing makeup on. Gus tried to hit him again with a few punches to chest and stomach but Thomas felt nothing or even moved. He tried to hit him one more time in the face but the being caught it and threw Gus to the wall. Felix's tried to shoot him but the creature was too quick and forced the gun to Felix face.

"Yes?" Thomas asked seeing the confusion look on Gus's face when he tried to get up.

"What are you?" Gus asked

Thomas then took the gun and grab Gus by the throat before lifting him up in the air.

"I am your salvation or your downfall. Your choice." Thomas said "You're a smart boy, Gus. I doubt you will make the same mistake again." He took out an envelope and tossed it to Gus when he dropped him. "Now get going!" Then he disappeared in the tunnels.

He couldn't believe that he was doing this. But in order to stay alive and keep his family safe he had to do it.

Back at the Pawn Shop Kagome sensed that something bad was going to happened. When she finally woke she looked out the window and saw the eclipse.

"It's begun." She whispered in fear


End file.
